


s01e21

by AngelJul



Series: Сборник код [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul





	s01e21

После видений всегда адски болит голова. Но как смешно бы это ни звучало, из-за того, что Дин в эти моменты почти всегда был рядом, становилось легче. Просто от его присутствия. Сейчас же он был в другой больнице, и как-то звонить и жаловаться было бы глупо, тем более папа был с ним. Поэтому Сэм даже умудрился найти нужный дом, куда собирался сегодня нагрянуть демон.  
В мотеле, когда отец узнал про видения Сэма, хотел устроить им разнос за то, что они это скрыли. Но чего Сэм не ожидал, так это того, что Дин встанет на его сторону перед отцом.  
Мигрень по-прежнему не сдавала позиции, и Сэм чувствовал себя эгоистом, потому что очень хотелось, чтобы отца сейчас здесь не было. Чтобы можно было, как маленькому, уткнуться в плечо брата и позволить ему себя успокоить лаковыми прикосновениями к голове.  
\- Сэмми, порядок? – Сэм вздрогнул от хлопка по плечу и, натянуто улыбнувшись, кивнул Дину.  
Но Дин не был бы его братом, если бы не видел Сэма насквозь. Нахмурившись, он о чем-то недолго подумал. Сэм во второй раз дернулся от неожиданного прикосновения, только на этот раз уже к голове. Дин нежно массировал ему виски, не обращая внимания на присутствие Джона. Руки брата постепенно переместились, и теперь одной он гладил голову, другой перебирал локоны Сэма, при всем этом о чем-то разговаривая с отцом. Джон куда-то вышел, и Сэм, откинувшись на спинку стула, довольно застонал, чувствуя, как брат его обнял и оперся своим подбородком о его макушку.  
\- Сэмми, еще раз так сделаешь, сам будешь с мигренью справляться…  
Невесомый поцелуй в висок.  
\- Папа может вернуться в любую минуту, Дин!  
Но попыток высвободиться Сэм не предпринял. Брат промычал что-то невнятное и поцеловал его в щеку, точно в то место, где у Сэма появлялись ямочки, когда он улыбался.  
\- Дииин…  
\- Что…  
Шею обдало горячим дыханием, и он почувствовал очередной нежный поцелуй. За дверью послышались шаги, и Дин поспешно отскочил от брата, сев на край кровати и облизывая губы. Джон окинул их нечитаемым взглядом. Но сказать ничего не успел – у Сэма зазвонил мобильник.


End file.
